Rainy Day
by extraterrestrialAnchovy
Summary: Max-Ernest feels like he's straying further and further from his friends. And this is the story of when it snapped. One-shot. M-ExCxY-Y tragedy. I'm trying to capture adolescence emotions. Please R&R. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


**Rainy Day**

**A/N: I ship CassxM-E, but I like writing tragedies when there's a third party member (Yo-Yoji), and yeah. Hope you enjoy, (Well, not enjoy, but just be satisfied with it). **

It was a cold day. Three teenagers huddled together on a bench in the middle of the park, trembling while rain drizzled gently upon them. It was unclear why, but none of them moved away to seek shelter.

"So," Cass began, "High school."

Nobody answered her.

"New opportunities, new friends…" Max-Ernest winced when she said that, "And new relationships…"

Cass and Yo-Yoji glanced at each other, then quickly turned away, blushing. Cass's tell-tale ears burned red. Max-Ernest noted this. He observed the strange change between the two friends, how they always sought pleasure in angering each other. Really, you might say 'they fight like a married couple'.

Max-Ernest was jealous, bitterly jealous. At first he refused to admit it, but this sin started to infest his mind as the atmosphere between his two friends got more and more tense. _Anyone _could tell that they were in love, and to make matters worse, Amber started spreading the rumor. Soon the whole school knew. It made Cass and Yo-Yoji even more uncomfortable.

And it made Max-Ernest even more jealous.  
>It was almost a confirmation of their relationship. They both knew that they secretly liked each other, yet they pretended they didn't.<p>

"Yo, dudes, it's getting really cold out here."  
><em>Well you're the senseless guy who's wearing no jacket in October<em>. Max-Ernest retorted in his mind.

Where did the jealousy come from? He contemplated this, and the result came fast and it was so frightening to him that he collapsed on the floor after the words pieced themselves together in his mind.

Max-Ernest liked Cass.  
>Max-Ernest liked Cass, but Cass likes Yo-Yoji, and Yo-Yoji likes Cass back.<p>

There's absolutely no way that Cass would change her mind now.

Max-Ernest desperately wished it wasn't this way. He imagined that they were just friends, young and innocent. No weird stuff that has hormones to blame.

"Hey, we can sit under that tree, it's pretty dry." Yo-Yoji suggested, he got up and started walking towards this giant oak.

"Yeah… I guess…" Cass shuffled along, tugging at the straps of her backpack.

Max-Ernest could not believe his ears.

"Cass!" he cried. A little idiotically, maybe, but it didn't really matter.  
>"Wh-what?" his friend jumped slightly. <p>

"I thought you were a _survivalist_." the rain started pouring harder.  
>"Yeah? What's your point here?" Yo-Yoji replied for her, a little aggressively.<br>"You have enough sense to know that you can get struck by lightning easily under a tree." Max-Ernest swallowed uneasily.

_Oh my gosh, how could I be saying these things? How could I be saying these things to Cass? How could I be saying these things to her in front of Yo-Yoji? What if he beats me up? Wait, Yo-Yoji's a friend… Yeah, but friends are less important the girlfriends! He's going to kill you! _

Max-Ernest prayed silently to Houdini. He must escape as fast as he can if things got out of control.

"Hey, dude. Cass can do whatever she wants to do, can't she?" Yo-Yoji scowled.  
>Cass stood silently in the background.<p>

"We might get… Hyperthermia if we stay out too long…" she added a little uncertainly.  
>"It's <em>hypo<em>thermia when you're too cold and _hyper_thermia when you're-"  
>"Fine! Knock it off with your useless trivia!" Cass cried exasperatedly.<p>

It stung. It made Max-Ernest want to cry. His two best friend, his two _only _friends thought each other to be more important. Max-Ernest was an annoyance to them, an unnecessary… _Thing_.

"If you say so." he replied bitterly. Trying to conceal his tears. It was raining so hard that you couldn't tell that he was crying.

_Maybe that's the way things are… Cass and Yo-Yoji are together, the oak tree is their home, where their future family is. Me, M-E, Max-Ernest, is the outsider. They'll forget me. And I will lose the only friends I ever have. _

No amount of magic and undo _that_.

Then he ran.

He ran, gasping for breath and hiccoughing occasionally because of the crying. He couldn't see through the rain, for it was storming now. It was pounding on his head. He could hear his friends calling after him, but their voices faded quickly and all was silent.

After what felt like eternity. Max-Ernest stopped. His head hurt, and he was still trying to swallow the weird thing that clammed up his throat.

_They'll never want to see me again. That's it, I ruined it. I ruined my very own friendship. There isn't anything to do. They won't accept my apology, they won't even talk to me. I'll have to sit with Glob and Daniel-not-Danielle at the Nuts Table just like before, except without _them_. They might even try to persuade Pietro to exile me from the Terces Society. _

There's nothing he can do now.

_Come to think of it, Max-Ernest. Why did you have to like Cass from the start anyways?_

Then he saw something. Light danced upon his right arm. There was a sound, the shrill sound of a car horn beeping.

He looked up.  
>The light stunned his eyes, it flashed brightly, illuminating every little raindrop that pitter-pattered onto the ground.<p>

And then he felt nothing.


End file.
